ranger_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Power rangers master squad
Synopsis: The series follows the adventure of Evan coles, who had been stranded on a desert island for many years, as he tries to find his destiny in the fictitious town of plus city. He encounters the masterland, a place that many believed to be a fairy tale. He joins four others who had a common path to become the new leader of the master squad Power Rangers. The Power Rangers use their powers to defeat the forces of the cybons, led by one Master cybon. As evan was fond of computers, he was shocked to discover that the cybons were heartless organic robots. As the series continues, he finds the truth about his real parents: his parents, edward and riley coles, were professors at plus city University, along with a family friend, Aidan viktod. When they were sent to the jungle for research, they discover the remains of the original Master cybon, in which a jealous aidan rebuild and put on in order to exact revenge on edward, who had proposed to riley before he could. However, aidan goes insane, and kills both edward and riley. For a while, their newborn son, evan, was also presumed dead. The annual team-up episodes saw the master squad Rangers team up with the jungle force Rangers in order to stop three mutant cybons (the Mut-bons) from polluting the Earth. It also featured the first time when a former villain teamed up with the Rangers to face the enemy. These episodes are special as it contained numerous references to various longtime fans of Power Rangers. We generally consider this teamup one of the best, and the fact that the teamup brought closure to several plotholes in jungle force. In addition to the annual team-up episodes, Power Rangers: Master squad also had a special episode commemorating it as the second incarnation, by having evan team up with the Red Ranger before him, ben roberts in order to defeat the planton Empire one final time. This was known as double Red. Characters: Rangers: Red Ranger Evan coles Yellow Ranger Elisa Kiperman Blue Ranger cole maxy Black Ranger Danny Guzman White Ranger Alyssa Rey Silver Ranger Merrick Andrew Purple ranger john sophelis Cybons: Master cybon:ruler of the cybon army Jeston:jester/clown like command cybon. Hazarg:witch like command cybon. Eyebon: Eye like general cybon. Sniffbon: Nose like general cybon Eatbon: Mouth like general cybon Lunax: Wolf like command cybon Boog: Tank like command cybon Ninjak:ninja like command cybon Seerex: Trex like mutant cybon Cybertooth: Sabor tooth tiger like mutant cybon Mammobon: Mammoth like mutant cybon Cybrogs:cybon troops Socketor:plug socket like warrior cybon Blastros: thruster like warrior cybon Shocker: Broken wire like warrior cybon Camicto: Camera like warrior cybon Boosnd: Mega phone like warrior cybon Engif:engine like warrior cybon Invadoc: Viking ship like warrior cybon Cephol: Phone like warrior cybon Picook: Crane like warrior cybon Cooks: Oven like warrior cybon Bloswin: Fan like warrior cybon Larg: Lorry like warrior cybon that combines with batrag to become larbag Batrag:van like warrior cybon that combines with larg to become larbag Larbag: Truck like command cybon made of combination of larg and batrag Flopat: Flower pot like warrior cybon Recdran: Mutant cybon made by a combination of the dozer,wrecker and crane summoner keys. Danig: Disco ball like warrior cybon Gramedow: Traffic lights like warrior cybon Pinown: Bowling pin like warrior cybon Marg: Wedding ring like warrior cybon Swar: Sword like warrior cybon Skoned: Skeleton like warrior cybon Wipros: Cowboy like warrior cybon Musuit: Rock star like warrior cybon Flatigh: Flash light like warrior cybon Failate: Book like warrior cybon Tracil: Train track like warrior cybon Perchisco: Perchisco looks like a combo of a trex, a nazi, a knight and a nasa space suit warror cybon. Arsenal: ◾ master watch: Morpher of the master squad Rangers; ◾ silver tracker: Morpher of the silver Ranger. ◾ cyber phone: Morpher of the purple ranger ◾energy pads & Power tech summoner keys ◾ Weapons: Personal weapons used by the Rangers (White train wip, yellow jet axe, Black boat hammer, Blue sub power fists, Red lorry blaster); can combine into mecha cannon for the "techno blast" attack. ◾ masterland Armor: The Red Ranger's Battlizer granted to him by the dozer Zord. It allows him to crush things, form a shield from the pusher, and fire energy blasts. ◾ techno Cycles: Motorcycles given to the master squad Rangers by their master. ◾ master squad speeder: Motorcycle given to the Red Ranger by mechros to replace his destroyed techno Cycle. Zords: Red lorry Zord ◾ Yellow jet Zord ◾ Blue sub Zord ◾ Black boat Zord ◾ White train Zord ◾ van Zord ◾ wrecker Zord ◾ patrol Zord ◾ SWAT Zord ◾ quadbike Zord ◾ Soul center ◾ rocket Zord 1 ◾ rocket Zord 2 ◾ rocket Zord 3 ◾ charge slam Zord ◾ roller Zord ◾ ambulance Zord ◾ dozer Zord ◾ purple crane Zord ◾ pink drill Zord ◾ magenta racer Zord ◾ dark pink tank Zord ◾ dark purple helio Zord Episodes: 1.cyberheart 2. Shadows Awakening 3. Click, tick, power 4. Never Give Up! 5. Vantastic 6. Wishes in the cave 7. The searching souls 8. Spirit Searching 9. Soul cent Salvation 10. Energy from space 11. War Of The Zords 12. Astrozord, activate 13. Revenge Of lunax 14. Identity rage 15. The old Warrior 16. The 3 in 1 rocket 17. Purple law 18. Cybons And secrets 19. The cyber shot 20. 5 clone 21. A Father half 22. The purple Song inside 23. The shifting of masterland 24. Reinforcements from the past, Pt. 1 25. Reinforcements from the past, Pt. 2 26. The Master's Last place 27. Unfinished Business 28. Homecoming 29. The guitar 30. Team party 31. Unlocking Of The Zords 32. Monitoring planet 3 33. The Soul of Humans 34. Double Red 35. The Master's heir, Pt. 1 36. The Master's heir, Pt. 2 37. Getting a Friend 38. Locking the shadows 39. The End Rangers, Pt. 1 40. The End Rangers, P